Class of 2014
Degrassi Community School's Class of 2013 consists of Clare Edwards, Alli Bhandari, Dave Turner, Adam Torres, Drew Torres, Jenna Middleton, Becky Baker, Luke Baker, and Connor Delaurier, Drew Torres was apart of the Class of 2012 but he will stay back and K.C. Guthrie was apart of this class but he moved away. Characters Main Characters: *Drew Torres *Adam Torres *Clare Edwards *Alli Bhandari *Jenna Middleton *Becky Baker *Luke Baker *Dave Turner *Connor Delaurier Supporting Characters *Fab Juarez *Liam Berish *Ingvar Andersson *Bo Andersson Interaction History Relationships The following couples were in a relationship at some point during their time at Degrassi: *Drew-Alli Relationship *Adam-Becky Relationship *K.C.-Clare Relationship *Dave-Alli Relationship *K.C.-Jenna Relationship Friendships The following characters formed these Friendship at some point during their time at Degrassi: *Drew-Dave Friendship *Drew-Adam (Siblings) *K.C.-Drew Friendship *Clare-Adam Friendship *Adam-Dave Friendship *Adam-Alli Friendship *Adam-Jenna Friendship *Adam-Connor Friendship *Dave-Jenna Friendship *Clare-Dave Friendship *Connor-Dave Friendship *K.C.-Dave Friendship *K.C.-Connor Friendship *Clare-Connor Friendship *Clare-Jenna Friendship *Connor-Jenna Friendship *Becky-Jenna Friendship Conflicts The following character developed these conflicts at some point during their time at Degrassi: *Dave-Luke Conflict *Adam-Dave Conflict *Clare-Alli Conflict *Clare-Jenna Conflict Attractions The following characters developed feelings for one or the other at some point during their time at Degrassi: *Dave and Jenna (Dave to Jenna) *Jenna and Luke (Jenna to Luke) Trivia *Their senior year began in season thirteen. *The first character introduced from this class was Clare Edwards. *Drew Torres will be apart of this class since he will stay back. *Their freshman year have been during seasons 8 and 9 with the exception of Drew Torres but some of them had not debuted yet. Timeline A list of main events that occurred during their time at Degrassi. Seasons 8 *Although some were not featured on-screen, this was thier freshman year, except for Drew Torres who Freshman year began during seasons 6 and 7. *Clare Edwards, K.C. Guthrie, Alli Bhandari, and Connor Delaurier become freshman's at Degrassi. *K.C. Alli, and Connor make their first appearances. *K.C. and Clare begin their relationship. *K.C. and Alli kiss. Season 9 *Jenna Middleton enrolls at Degrassi. *Dave and Jenna make their first appearances. *K.C. and Clare end their relationship. *K.C. and Jenna begin their relationship. *Alli and Clare end their friendships with Jenna and K.C. Season 10 *Alli and Jenna rekindle their friendship. *Jenna and K.C. have their baby. * Drew Torres and Adam Torres make their first appearances. *Clare Edwards and Eli Goldsworthy met. *Clare and Eli begin dating after sharing a kiss for a film project and confessing their feelings for each other. *Drew blackmails Riley by threatening to out him if he doesn't give up the spot as QB1. Riley eventually comes out to his team and keeps his spot. *Adam gets verbally and physically bullied by Owen, Fitz, and Bianca for being transgender until being punished by Principal Simpson. *Drew begins dating Alli Bhandari. *Clare sets off a toxic stink bomb in the school during exams to stop the fights between Eli, Adam, and Fitz. *Adam gets into a fight with Fitz and the latter wins by kicking Fitz in his testicles. *Fitz promises to Clare to call everything even between him, Eli, and Adam.. If he can go on a date to Vegas Night with Eli's girlfriend, Clare. *Bianca has oral sex with Drew in the boiler room before the dance. *Alli finds out that Drew cheated on her with Bianca and breaks up with him and storms off to be alone in the boiler room. *Adam tells Simpson about the knife and the police come. Fitz is arrested for posession of an illegal dagger and expelled from Degrassi. *Degrassi goes on lockdown during their dance. *Due to Vegas Night; Upon returning in January, Simpson makes Degrassi a strict school with uniforms, heavy security, many rules, and high requirements. *Eli stops Clare's short-lived rebellious streak. *Drew and Alli make up, then break up hours later when Alli decides to leave Degrassi. *Alli gets into a fight with Bianca and wins. *Eli rejects having sex with Clare because he knows its against her morals *Eli is revealed to be a horder, which he lets Clare help him with. *Clare, Adam, and Eli decide to throw a secret romance party under the sky in the woods when they learn that students are upset Degrassi's lunch dance will suck. *Fiona stands Adam up the night of the party and drinks the night away. *Fitz patches things up with Clare. *Fiona gets involved in a love triangle between brothers Drew and Adam Torres. *Despite Drew putting in more effort, Fiona falls for Adam and Drew gives up. *Adam sends Fiona to rehab when she says drinking makes it easy to be with him. She then breaks up with him. *Drew helps Sav make his mixtape for his college application, which Alli throws a tantrum over. *Fiona fixes things with Adam, and they rekindle their relationship. *Fiona tries to go too far with Adam and he realizes she is a lesbian and is only using him for his female body parts. *Fiona and Adam's second and final relationship ends on bad terms. *Clare broke up with Eli because she needed space, and she felt that he was manipulating her. *Eli crashes his hearse into a wall because Clare always hated it, he also knew that if he survived the crash Clare would come to the hospital. Season 11 *Jenna and K.C. end their relationship. *Jenna and K.C. give up Tyson for adoption. *Alli and Dave begin their relationship. *Alli and Clare end their friendship. Season 12 *Alli and Dave end their relationship. *K.C. leaves Degrassi. Gallery 1223697536 8794 full.jpeg Degrassi Clare.jpg Clare in Season 10.jpg Wrkjlrkjerj.jpg 25345456.png Alli Season 8.jpg Normal season9-promo-hq-0004.jpg Alliseason10.jpg 1234353456.jpg Normal season9-promo-hq-0013.jpg DEG1.jpg DEG2.jpg 4554746.jpg Connor 07.jpg Normal season9-promo-hq-0017.jpg 5675675345.jpg Jenna.png Jenna.jpg 43535234234.jpg Adammmmm.jpg DrewTorres.jpg DEG3.jpg DEG4.jpg Deg drew.png 54353235.jpg Degrassi-02258k.jpg Uuf.png Degrassi-scream-pts-1-and-2-picture-3.jpg Deg5.jpg DEG6.jpg 453v.png AlliAndDaveee.png Tumblr mb9wyiSVoT1r5uoxco1 500.jpg Tumblr m52bvtM7pL1qzslygo1 250.png Kcjennna.png Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9 Category:Season 10 Category:Season 11 Category:Season 12 Category:Friendships Category:Relationships Category:Conflicts Category:Interactions Category:Graduation Category:Degrassi